


Brass [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: the Quartermaster podfics [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Tadhg might be getting all the jobs that Steady doesn't want, but sometimes those jobs have unexpected perks. Like cute pilots who like to flirt.
Relationships: Tadhg/Brass
Series: the Quartermaster podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608124





	Brass [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618437) by [Batdad (MizGoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad). 



**Title:** Brass

 **Fandom:** Star Wars: Clone Wars

 **Author:** Batdad

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Tadhg/Brass

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 5:58

**Summary:**

> Tadhg might be getting all the jobs that Steady doesn't want, but sometimes those jobs have unexpected perks. Like cute pilots who like to flirt.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618437)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Brass.mp3)


End file.
